


Miraculous Ladybug Prompts

by CryptTheCryptid



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Us (Movie 2019)
Genre: Adding Tags as I Go!!, Adrien and Felix are Bros, Angst, Character Death, Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Juleka and Luka Couffaine are twins, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila salt, M/M, Marc makes his own makeup fight me on this, Mild Gore, Miraculous Ladybug Prompts, Multi, Murder Mystery, Nath was probably a witch but shh thats not important, Nathaniel Kurtzberg Has Bipolar Disorder, Other, Painting with blood is briefly mentioned, Paralysis, Reincarnation, Scar Shaming, Sex Workers Deserve Rights you macaroni fucks, Shaming Someone For Dying in a certain way, Small Business Owner Marc Anciel, Small Business Owner Marinette Dupain-Cheng, US AU, but only their tethered, jewel thief, paralyzed character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid
Summary: Ladybug prompts I'm to busy to do
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Luka Couffaine, Juleka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Luka Couffaine & Juleka Couffaine & Nathaniel Kurtzberg & Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel & Juleka Couffaine, Marc Anciel & Luka Couffaine, Marc Anciel & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marc Anciel & Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Luka Couffaine/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 64
Kudos: 75





	1. Requests!

This is a little corner where I'll post random prompts that came to mind, some may be in paragraph from others may be in bullet list. If you want you can request a theme, 2-4 characters, and a ship, so I can give you some plot ideas for it.

All prompts are open for public use! But I'd like to request you gift them to me so I can see your amazing works!


	2. Angst prompt [WRITTEN]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marc X Luka X Nathaniel  
> Just a tiny prompt about death

Smol Idea for Marc X Luka X Nath

  * Luka, Nathaniel, and Marc all go to the mall for some reason or another
  * After getting lunch an akuma attack causes the roof to collapse and a support beam falls on Luka  
  

  * In an attempt to keep Marc and Nath from panicking Luka starts to sing   
  

  * His vice cuts out before he can finish the lyric and Marc and Nathaniel are left holding onto his still warm body  
  

  * Eventually Ladybug fixed everything and Luka has no memory of dying 
  * But Nath and Marc do, they remember and they have to deal with the chilling voice of their lover trailing off, the lyrics of a love song on his lips




	3. Murder Mystery [REQUEST]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This ship but a friendship instead of romance.  
> So luka, nathanael, and marc are childhood friends. They have a lot of happy memories.  
> But one of them starts reminiscing about death, like that monologue before burr shoots in Hamilton  
> And then one of them dies due to unknown causes so the other two aspire to find out who killed him  
> the other two are killed later in the story, lying side by side, right after they find out the killer's identity.  
> But one of them sends a message which is just the name of the killer, to marinette  
> And eventually the killer is brought to justice.  
> Cut to the back of the courtroom where the three ghosts are just chilling  
> Have them do an inspiring dialogue or something  
> And then that's all folks!
> 
> -Nottheromangod

  * Luka, Nath, Juleka, Marinette, and Marc have been friends sense they were in kindergarten and for the sake of plot Luka is Juleka's twin  
  

  * All four of them join a performing arts program  
-(Juleka and Luka in Music where they meet Rose and Ivan, Nathaniel in paintings and sculptures where he meets Alix, Marc in creative writings where he meets Adrien, Marinette in sewing where she mainly keeps to herself, and acting class that Adrien, Juleka, and Mari share)  
  

  * About a month into the first trimester Marc starts having visions and hallucinations of death by a friends hand, and starts documenting these dreams, but he can never recall his attackers face, only the feeling of betrayal and the words "I trusted you"  
  

  * After about a month of this happening he tells the group, most of them are worried for his lack of sleep and paranoia but the only one who seems to believe something is wrong is Luka, who sits next to him while he sleeps and has Nath tell him every detail of his dream. Nothing works  
  

  * A few days later Marc is found in his locker, stab and slice wounds covering his body, no weapon was found other than a lump of melted metal in the furnace  
  

  * Nathaniel, Mari, and Luka all jump onto trying to find out who did it. Despite their friends telling them to leave it to the professionals that Adrien's family hired  
  

  * A week later the head detective on Marc's case is killed in a hit-n-run. Mari, Nath, and Luka are determined to find the killer now and Juleka has joined them to  
  

  * Nath and Luka think they have discovered who the killer is, Kagami but the dont know her motive so they follow her around as discreetly as possible  
  

  * It ends badly with Luka and Nath bleeding out in an alleyway, their phones are both about to die. As Luka sends his mother and sister one final farewell Nathaniel texts Mari Kagami's name   
  

  * In the court it comes out that Kagami's mother told her to keep "potential threats" away from her betrothed, Adrien and instead of making sure he remained safe she took that as 'kill everyone so he will have to accept'  
  

  * The four ghosts of her victims are somehow in the court room, and after many searches of the room and the jury they accept the fact that this is actual paranormal activity not holograms, they are given a chance to testify their deaths. Marc confirming it was Kagami's sword that was in the furnace, the detective stating it was Kagami's car that hit him, and Luka and Nath confirming the fact that Kagami confessed to them  
  

  * Kagami is sent to life in prison for 4 charges of premeditated murder, after 50 years her file will be reviewed and t will be decided if she should receive death penalty or serve the rest of her sentence  
  

  * Finally settled Marc, Luka, and Nathaniel walk to the light. Excited for what journey awaits them in their next lifetime



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yea guess who just found out apparently Luka and Juleka are ACTUALLY twins in canon???
> 
> Like really according to one of Astruc's MANY websites they're canonically twins?!?!


	4. FNAF AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FNAF AU I made for no reason

  * Marc and Nath are the guards (Marc for location 1 and 2, Nath for location three and the sister location)
  * Adrien is Freddy
  * Felix is Golden Freddy
  * Chloe is Chica
  * Alix is Bonnie (The animatronic itself is male but she doesn't care cuz now she's tall as hell)
  * Foxy is Nino
  * Mari is the puppet
  * Wayhem is Toy Freddy
  * Kagami is Toy Chica (She hates her outfit and the fact that noone thinks its wrong that an animatronic is wearing this while working with KIDS)
  * Rose is Mangle
  * Luka is Springbonnie
  * Toy bonnie isnt possessed but he acts like their older brother and makes sure they all are in working order
  * The funtimes are a bunch of souls trapped in one body, they are in shambles and cant remember who is who anymore. They are prone to glitching and it gets worse when they become Ennard
  * Unknowingly Nath was the bite victim and was rebuilt as a robot allowing him to survive being scooped by Ennard
  * The 'man behind the slaughter' was Tom who went mad after Mari and Nath died (Mari and Nath are siblings in this)
  * Marc and Nath are married, Marc panicked when he found his Husband completely purple lying in the living room with pile of wires next to him
  * Marc, being the tech savvy he is rebuilt the animatronics as humans so they could live the lives they never got to with the help of some old friends from engineering class.
  * All the animatronics have agreed that Ennard is baby and must be protected
  * Ennard hordes shiny and fluffy stuff
  * Seeing as they were all kids (Except Luka) when they died they all had a lot of education to catch up on




	5. Anyone Can Be a Hero [WRITTEN]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmm Paralyzed Marc

  * Marc was born paralyzed from the waist down due to birth complications and confined to a wheelchair. He spent the first 16 years of his life in and out of hospitals and physical therapy, but he could only barely stand by the end of it 
  * Nathaniel, his husband is a comic book illustrator and always includes him in his works, every time giving him a power that allows him to stand and help save his home
  * Nathaniel - after revealing in his little author notes that every main character was based off of people important to him - brings Marc to a con where he has a stand, Marc - the sheltered baby - wants to see everything so Nathaniel - the loving husband he is closes his booth early to push him around and introduce him to his con friends  
  

  * Just consider the possibilities 




	6. Secret Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmmm

Miss Bustier is Nathaniel's mother, she had to give him up because she was not financially stable at the time, by the time she got back on her feet Nathaniel had already been adopted and was to old to forget his new parents, so she took a job at his school so she could be close to him. Nathaniel does not know this

Miss Mendeleev is Marc's mother, she gave him up because she thought she didn't have the skills to be a good mother. She started working at Dupoint because it payed well, but stayed when she saw his name on her roster. Marc has no idea he is adopted

Marc and Nathaniel start dating, Miss Mendeleev and Miss Bustier have a big rivalry, it gets worse when their sons start to date, the classes walk in on an argument. Marc and Nath learn they were adopted.

What happens next is up to whoever wants it


	7. Cancel Culture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from the Discord

  * Fan online asks how the two met. So Nath and Marc tell the internet about how Nath tore up Marc's journal and got him akumatized yadda yadda. Bad move on their part because now everyone thinks Nath is an asshole   
  

  * Nath starts getting bashed online and getting death threats in dms. He's trying to keep this a secret from Marc because he doesn't want to worry him.  
  

  * One day, he just deletes his social media account and Marc is like "?? What happened?" but Nath won't tell him anything  
  

  * Alix steals Nath's phone for shits and giggles but a notif for the spam shows up and Alix finds his DMs and tells Marc  
  

  * Marc goes online and is like ">:( yall suck" then proceeds to go on hiatus online for _months  
  
_
  * They still make the comic but they only show it to the art club now  
  

  * there are some fans that defend the kids because they're just children. And then when they go in hiatus there'll be a huge thing of "look at what you did, now they stopped creating altogether!"  
  

  * So a year or two later when Marc makes a post on his social media with a picture of new cover art, EVERYONE wants to buy it because the scandal has made them even More Famous, to the point that they have an international audience because the social media drama was trending for a little bit.  
  

  * They make a little draw my life that also kinda shows what happened and talks about how Nath was off his meds that day (the sever headcannons Bipolar Nath)  
  

  * Nath gets a lot of asks on his tumblr on how he deals with his Bipolar disorder on a day-to-day basis from writers because they wanna accurately represent him in their fics. He almost cried and Marc posted a clip on his story of him crying happy tears with the caption 'who broke my bf' then in the next clip zooming in on the nice asks and saying 'nvm'




	8. Steal from the Rich Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ThiefAuThiefAuThiefAuThiefAuThiefAuThiefAuThiefAuThiefAuThiefAuThiefAuThiefAu

Detective!Alix is tracking down an anonymous thief who steals shit from corrupt rich people/companies  
In the thief's latest crime, they have left a note saying they are trying to steal a ruby with blue sapphires embedded in it. Alix is very confused, because as far as she's aware, there's nothing like that.  
Meanwhile, at Marc's house, he's working hard at trying to steal his roommate, Nathaniel's, heart

Edit from Shadow: Years later Marc proposes with a gem matching that description


	9. Oh She's Sweet but a Psycho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Server, Chanting in the background: Yandere Marc Yandere Marc Yandere Marc Yandere Marc Yandere Marc 
> 
> Me: IM TYPING AS FAST AS I CAN YOU HOOLIGANS

In a random episode "Oh she's sweet but a psycho" plays in the background every-time Marc is on screen (he's the mc for the episode even thought there is no akuma, no answer is given why). As the episode goes it get progressively louder and louder to the point you cannot hear any of the characters talking. The episode ends with the song lulling back to dull background noise with Nath tied to a chair with a silhouette holding a knife standing over them. The next episode everything goes back to normal and noone acknowledges this happened except Adrien who is now constantly paranoid around Marc whenever they are in the same room (Marc and Nath also are suddenly together in this episode)


	10. Reincarnation AU

AU where you can see every thing that happened to someones body in their past life (ie. cuts, scar-age, drug needle scars, rope burn, bruising that didnt fade before death, and burn scars {they're shown as birthmarks in the exact area and shape}) basically if there was a unnatural mark on your body when you died it will show up on your reincarnations, people who have drug veins are discriminated against because everyone thinks that they will become exactly like their predecessor.

Marc is one of those people and he has _many_ he's what you call an 'old soul' because you can see crosses upon his ankles which (in their world) where signs you were tortured for being a witch during the old times, so his soul is OLD.

He has been discriminated against for the littering of scars covering his body ranging from needle injections to a bullet to the side of the head. Kids would play a game where they would guess how he would fuck up, and for a long time he _hates_ the scars and the people behind them.

Till he meets Nath, a new soul, freshly made on his first life who thinks he is beautiful and urges him to learn of the people behind the scars, he meets Blemir, who was the sister of his most recent incarnation (bullet to the side of the head from a hate crime) and they form a sibling like relationship despite the 20 year age gap.

Slowly but surely Marc grows to love, what Nath calls 'his canvas' and tries to learn every story on it and publishes them all in the book "200 and Counting" with small summaries of all the lives he could find, including their grave stones, pictures with their living relatives/friends, dates of birth and death, some excerpts from diary's and journals left behind, and if he couldn't find anything on them just their name, which life they where, and how they died.

He lives on to be the first heart marking on his body (a heart-shaped mark on the chest area symbolizes death via old age after a happy/successful life)


	11. Akuma Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Horny

  * Lets say a sex worker was really angry bout the way that people treat them, just because of there work (People often forget that sex workers are people to and if you dont think they deserve rights I dont want to be associated with you) and gets akumatized
  * Now when we were making this prompt we made it that Luka was the one who got akumatized ( ~~you have to do what you have to do to pay for college that shits expensive~~ ) but you can use someone else or an oc  
  

  * Their name is "Striptease" and their power is kind of like Princess Fragrance. They are wearing some kind of slutty outfit ( ~~when we made it Luka was only wearing a mask and short-shorts lol~~ )  
  

  * The rest is up to yall have fun




	12. MCD and MA [WRITTEN]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone knows fics where Marinette is MCD and she completely shuts down the class right? well this is that but with a twist

  * Marinette is MCD as she usually is but Marc has a small makeup business that works with MCD, its called MA. He has makeup for every season, festival, holiday, and there are vegan options for every color and its all mostly environmentally friendly  
.
  * Because I love Nath he gets to model for them. People obviously would figure out who he is eventually but shhhh
  * Now go on any Small Business Tic Tok compilation and you will see all their work places are very neat and tidy, BUT VERY VERY FULL.  
  

  * Now we know Marinette's desk is kinda packed with sewing supplies in canon, now imagine that 10x worse. She probably has extra tables with different things set up knowing her, like a packaging station, a sewing station, embroidery and extra detail station, and a little spot with a fancy light and background where she can take picture of Marc, Nathaniel, or herself wearing the outfit to upload to her website.  
  

  * Marc would probably have a similar set up, a table where he could make the colors and put them in eye-shadow/lip-gloss containers, a place he can write thank you for purchasing notes (you haven't mastered calligraphy till you accidentally write an essay in it) that also holds his shipping materials and goodies he sends with purchases. He would also have a place where he could take sample shots of his new colors  
  

  * If you want Lila salt you could have her claim to know/be MCD or MA or maybe even that she models for them, up to you



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what! I'm writing this prompt currently!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852467/chapters/65515615


	13. Angst Prompts to Gorge Yourself On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Angst prompts from the discord server
> 
> This specific chapter will add new prompts every now and then

"YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I'M SCARED OF? I'M SCARED OF EVERYTHING, I'M SCARED TO MOVE, I'M SCARED TO BREATH, I'M SCARED TO TOUCH YOU! I cant lose you, I wont survive. And thats your fault"

(Nath just woke up from a coma after Marc tried to drive him home on a rainy day, and he wants to know why Marc is suddenly scared of everything)

* * *

"Sorry I'm so heavy"

"Nah dude your light as hell, just stay awake for a little longer kay?"

"M'kay"

(Soldier!Alix carrying a critically injured Soldier!Nath on her back as she slowly brings him back to the fort, acutely aware that he will bleed out before they're even halfway there and is trying to find how she's gonna explain this to Nurse!Marc)

* * *

"There's a bruise on your cheek"

"Don't worry about it."

(Nath telling bullies they can use him as a punching bag if they leave Marc alone)

* * *

Marc and Nathaniel's hands were white as they clenched together waiting for the plane to hit the ground as it grew closer and closer.

Nathaniel opened his eyes "Marc were alive!" he exclaimed joyously, not noticing the piece of metal lodged into his lovers skull.

* * *

Nathaniel's eyes stared blankly at the pleading writer "Please baby come back to me, I need you". But the redhead didnt understand, continuing to blankly pat the boy's head, wondering why the pretty angel was crying.

* * *

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow Marc. Mhm. Love you. Don't forget that."

Nathaniel hung up the phone, sliding down against the alley wall.

He could call the ambulance, but with the amount of blood he was losing from the knife lodged in his side, Nathaniel doubted they would make it in time.

* * *

Marc has always liked flowers, but he didn't love them like this. Flower veins crept through his blood streams and his throat. He could only hope Ladybug would win this battle, "Mari its ok Ladybug will fix this" He tried to reassure his crying cousin, not noticing her sobs get much harsher at his words.

* * *

Marc as a hitman who falls in love with his target's best friend, Nathaniel, over the months of his assignment. He poisons his target's drink and plans to confess to his crush that night. While his target goes to the restroom, Nathaniel picks up the drink and goes "Alix won't mind if I drink this right?" Marc is left standing there is shock, watching as Nathaniel dies from the poison in the drink meant for his best friend.

* * *

Marc froze as he heard the sound of building collapsing above him. He barely got a chance to react before he was grabbed and yanked out of the way by Nathaniel.

The writer grunted as he hit the floor.

He looked up, "Nathaniel, are you okay?!" His next words died in his mouth as Marc saw blood leak out from the pile of rubble, not a single sound coming from the artist.

* * *

Nathaniel being forced to choose between his friends lives and his families lives in a hostage situation, on live television.

* * *

Nathaniel was immortal during the renaissance but Marc wasn't, Nathaniel wished to make him immortal but Marc was content where he was. Nathaniel gave him a gift to be reincarnated when he would accept the gift, the fates took this as reincarnate him as someone with a horrible life so he wont have another option, Nathaniel fails to save him over and over because even when its another life his love is forever determined to remain human.

* * *

Nath and Marc are both ghosts. They both have grudges and been in the living for so long they’ve been able to to interact with physical items and people like a normal person. Nath’s grudge was that he died before he could share a comic to a person he loves and Marc’s is that he died before being able to express his love for writing to the public. Somewhere in the future they finally finish their comic. Everything’s great, the comic are finally finished with a perfect ending and Nath and Marc are in a beautiful relationship. While nath and Marc are home just chilling and just published the final comic, Marc notices his hand is glowing and disappearing, he panics as he looks at Nath and realizes the same thing is happening to him. They both share a final hug in the living as they both make their way to the afterlife together.


	14. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Us AU where Marc switched with T!Marc

  * Marc was the tethered who replaced the real version of him. But now the original is back, he's not particularly dangerous he just wants his friends to be heathy
  * it takes so fucking long to teach Tethered Nath to speak and tethered Marc has to relearn  
  

  * Tethered Marinette is refusing to let go of Luka, her Luka is very uptight due to the fact that he doesn't have any weed  
  

  * Tethered Julerose are here for the good food they're sick of rabbits



  * Original Nath is kinda disturbed when he learned the person he was dating was just a copy who took someones place, he kinda gets over it and lowkey spoils Original Marc and his tethered self because they went through literal years of having to copy their movements in sick ways (The Marcs were swapped out young age 6-7 because original Marc trusted a stranger)  
  





T!Mari - Escaped the undergrounds after killing 1/6th of the other tethered, cannot sew due to there being no resources, but she can weave old fabrics together (dosen't kill her original because she doesn't like unnecessary violence)

T!Marc - Escaped when he was younger and took the place of his original and learned to be 'normal' T!Nath - his drawings are much more morbid and look like they came out of horror movies, escaped after killing another 6th of the tethered much more prone to outbursts due to never getting his medication and Roy's tethered being _much_ more abusive than Roy (doesn't kill his original because he just followed his Marc and wanted to paint in something that wasn't his own blood for a change)

T!Alix - Has normal red hair because the dont have access to dye, they dye it blue tho. Escaped after killing another 6th of the tethered (Doesn't kill their original because then they would have to leave T!Nath and they wont do that no way)

T!Rose - no such thing as testosterone in the undergrounds, suffers until she meets her original who happily buys her some. escaped after killing another 6th of the tethered (Doesn't kill her original because she bought her meds and pretty dresses and even gave her a new name) (yes Rose is trans I dont make the rules)

T!Juleka - Vibes in the dark. escaped after killing one 6th of the other tethered (Vibes with Original, they both are similar so she can live)

T!Luka - He killed the final 6th of the other tethered. Had no access to a guitar, just an old ukulele. Very uptight due to him to having any weed like Original Luka (Doesn't kill the other Luka because he gives him weed)

Original Marc - He's not ok, someone hug him, he just wanted to play in the maze then he was stuck with these people who are certainly not his parents but they looked and acted like them, escaped after killing a 6th of the other tethered (Dosent get revenge because he just wants to fuck both Nath's at the same time and he understands why T!Marc did what he did)

T!Adrien and Felix - VERY close, acts like they are twins, were spared in 'the purge' because T!Mari liked them, very sweet, they just want cuddles, co-dependent on eachother

  * Only the people mentioned above survived/started the purge of the other tethered (it wasnt really murder it was more of putting them out of their misery, they were being tormented for no reason)
  * All of them are VERY unhealthy due to the whole eating raw rabbits thing,  
  

  * T!Nathaniel had to get a shit ton of blood work due to the amount he lost, but he's happy now that he can paint in colors that aren't just red  
  

  * T!Adrien and T!Felix are hella dependent on one another



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again all of the prompts are up for grabs just send me the link of the fic please
> 
> Reminder that Requests are still open send them to the first chapter <3


	15. Reality Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is taken from discord so its going to be less of a clear plot and more of text posts all kinda strung together by plot. K?
> 
> (The user who came up with this was Sinnamon_Troll so go check them out)
> 
> WARNING! Slightly Toxic Mari, but she's getting better

_  
_ Marc hangs out with The Girls for the day because he's avoiding Nathaniel for some (crush related) reason and he's never actually been in Marinette's room before.

So they're talking about some shit, and he notices she has a LOT of pictures of Adrien. Ok not too weird, she has a crush.

But then the girls start going over Marinette's plan to follow Adrien around on a photoshoot and Marc is like uhhh were you invited?

And Marinette is like no but it's all in a public location, and I have his EXACT schedule down HERE _flips over white board_ so I can remain unseen!

Marc: Are you sure that's a good idea  
Marinette: Relax! I've done this tons of times without being caught!  
  
Marc:

The girls are supportive and Marc is like wait actually, why do you even like Adrien  
Marinette: He's so dreamy! And nice! and perfect!  
Alya: She's totally in love with him

Marc:......Have you ever even....spoken to him? Like an actual conversation?  
Marinette: I-I'm getting there!  
Marc: Do you know what his favorite food is? Color? Hobby?

Marinette: _starts rattling off a list of answers  
_Marc: Uh huh, and how do you know that?  
Marinette: I read it all in his magazines!

Marc:....So none of this is things Adrien, himself, has confided in you?  
Marinette: n-no?

Marc: Marinette....what if I told you Lila had dozens of pictures on her phone she had taken of Adrien without his permission or knowledge  
Marinette: That horrible! How dare she! We have to stop her-!  
Marc: So why is it different when you do it?  
The girls:..........

Marinette: It's different because! Because I'm in love with him and she just wants to use him!  
Marc: It sounds to me like you're in love with this image of him you've built in your head, not him as an actual person. How could you be if you've never had an meaningful conversation with him?  
Marinette: _flustered_ w-well how were you any better with Nathaniel!?  
Marc: I didn't _stalk him_ for one  
The girls: ...

Rose: But Marc, her love is so cute and pure! Surely they're meant to be together?  
Marc: No Rose, she is _obsessed_ with him. She's objectifying him just like any other crazy fan. It's not cute at all, it's creepy.

Alya:....You know I love you girl, but he kinda has a point  
Marinette: Alya!  
Alya: I know you really like him but Marc is making some really good points. Are you sure you're in love with Adrien, our classmate, or Adrien Agreste, the model?  
Marinette: They're the same person!

Juleka:...You know? I don't think they are....  
Juleka: With the modeling I've done, it's like...it's like you're putting on a mask. It's not who you _really_ are

Mylene: I didn't want to say anything because I thought Marintte's crush was really cute but...some of the things she does _do_ make me uncomfortable. Like breaking into his house-  
Marc: Excuse me what  
Alix: Or when she goes through his garbage  
Marc: WHAT

Marinette: _trying to defend herself  
_Marc: No, stop! Marinette, what you're doing is LITERALLY a crime! Please get some help because this obsession is NOT healthy or normal!

Marinette: Oh, what would YOU know about healthy and normal?!  
Marinette: I- I didn't mean-  
Marc: _runs out and gets akumatized_

(his akuma name is Reality Check, and his power is to make people see unfiltered reality not what the want to see)

Reality Check is searching for Marinette, but ends up hitting Ladybug which is just as good, because she has a c r i s i s. Like dang near a full on mental break down

She ends up fleeing the fight and renouncing Tiki  
  


Ladybug: Oh my god I'm a fucking criminal  
CN: I'm sorry wha-

She sees that she doesn't really love Adrien, she's just obsessed with the IDEA of him like Marc said. She feels like a horrible human being and sends Tiki away

But Tiki talks to her and convinces her to re-transform to finish the fight and then goes home for some deep thinking (tm)

She comes to school the next day and is not as crazy about Adrien, but more quiet. This leads to Adrien aproching her and being like "Oh, you're finally comfortable talking to me? I'm so happy, I felt so bad for making you nervous..." and them actually talking to each other like normal people

After school she finds Marc and apologizes.

Marinette: I didn't get a chance to talk to you yesterday....but I realized you were right. I WAS the one that wasn't normal.  
Nathaniel, who missed this entire thing and didn't even know Marc was yesterday's akuma: ????  
Marc: it's...it's fine Marinette.  
Marinette: no it isn't! I said that awful thing to you and got you akumatized because I didn't want to admit that I was in the wrong, adn I'm sorry.  
Nathaniel: _Akumatized?_ excuse me what

Marc: I mean....you were kind of right too. I'm _not_ normal, but who is? I like not being normal  
Marinette: Ugh! But I was so nasty about it!

both of them apologize back and forth for a while because they're both awkward while Nath stands there like ???

Until Nathaniel is like "I'm not sure what's going on...but Marc, we need to get going or we wont make our dinner reservation.  
Marinette: ???  
Marc: _loops his arm with Nathaniel's and teasingly sticks his tongue out at Marinette as they walk away_

Marinette:...that sly bastard. He did it, the absolute mad lad. They're _dating_. Maybe there is something to this "talking like normal people" thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why it says I'm writing for this prompt, just know that its only for th MA and MDC prompt, apologies


	16. Miscellaneous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me sorting through old prompts on discord and putting them here? More likely than you think.

AU where Marc is dead and Nathaniel goes to cry at his grave everyday and tells him about his day, not knowing Marc is bound there and can hear him. Marc cries because the only thing he wants is Nath to move on and be happy.

* * *

AU where NathMarc are heros and Marc was kidnapped by scientists who wanted to know the source of his powers to create weapons, Nath finally gets him out but is horrified to see countless new scars, burns, and even a missing eye upon his lover, who also has developed _extreme_ paranoia and fears of being: alone, in hospitals, needles, crowds, and Nath leaving him because the only reason he got grabbed was because they split up

* * *

Soulmate AU where you're born with a disability and your soulmate has the opposite, when you meet they heal, but if one dies before the other then the one still alive gets both disabilities. Marc is born blind and everyone thinks his soulmate was dead till he can suddenly see and is face to face with Nathaniel who has never heard a word in his life and is surprised to hear a beautiful voice speaking words he doesn't understand. They help each-other learn about the world, but one day as he's cleaning the house Marc cant hear nor see anymore.

* * *

Nath went into the army and promised Marc he would return The only thing that returned were his badges, the condolences letter, and a single Orange Blossom

(orange blossom means eternal love)

  


* * *

Au where Nath wanted to go get icecream at night so him and Marc got in the car. Marc suffered a head injury but hes relatively ok. When they get home Marc notices Nathaniel is avoiding him. After a week he decided to confront him only to walk in on Mari telling Nathaniel to let him go, and learns he has been dead the whole time

  


* * *

  
AU where Marc is a detective and Nathaniel is a serial killer killing people to get Marc to notice him

* * *

  


Nathaniel does a Q&A for his drawing channel (art tips, speedpaints, murals, the like) and when someone asks what his favorite Christmas activity is he says hes Jewish. Everyone is ok with this and some writers in the comments ask how some traditions are performed, as he's cheerfully answering questions some Chad keeps launching Anti-Semitism comments and jeers at him. Nathaniel kicks him from the stream but he forgot that his other social medias (discord, devianart, twitter, ect) were in his bio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol they're all angst
> 
> (I'm so sorry the spacing looks weird)


	17. Randonauting and Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so randonauting has become popular again because of quarantine so I had this idea

Alix and Nath go randonauting and look up the word 'missing'. they find a large box that contained an address and some shiny rocks, when they went to the address they found a map and a ring, when they followed the map they found coordinates and more shiny rocks.

And when they follow the coordinates they find a huge chest, they cannot open it so they take it to Alix's house (they've been filming their little journey) and try several times to open it.

When they _finally_ manage to open it Alix turns to the camera set up in the back (that was currently streaming) and mentions how horrid it smells.

They open one of the extra chests inside and Alix runs to turn off the camera and phone the police.

Marc - who had gone missing months ago - was in the chest, dead.

But yes now Marc's ghost is following Nath around. Nath is surprisingly ok with this.

Unfortunately his teachers and friends (who can also see Marc) are more creeped out then amazed,but then Nath gets the amazing idea of trying to get Marc's killer arrested.

Eventually after many weeks, and several all-nighters Nath learns it was his _dad_ who killed Marc, and Marc who left the clues so someone would find him. Roy's 'reasoning' was Nathaniel as 'too weak' so he killed the person he loved the most to 'toughen him up'.

Marc goes on to posses one of the shiny rocks he left for Nath, who makes it into a necklace so Marc isn't just out in the open where people can see him (Nath is 100% convinced the government would come for Marc if they knew)

Nath never dates someone else and adopts a kid, who he gives the necklace to when he dies so Marc can give their family advice as long as he wished to. But Marc didn't want Nath to leave him so now they're just vibing in the necklace and offering their son advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you do go randonauting PLEASE be careful and always go with someone, you never know whats out there.


	18. A Living Doll and a Gorgon [REQUEST]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mudkip4Life wanted a Living Doll Rose and a Gorgon Juleka.
> 
> (I have no clue if all gorgons turn people to stone in myths but the do here because why tf not)

  * Rose is a living doll who was built by a grieving mother who lost her child, due to the fact the mother was an Empath (Highly sensitive individuals, due to the presence of Magic in this world they can read/manipulate other's emotions) Rose came to life and took the role of her child  
  

  * Luka and Juleka are gorgons who mainly avoid others, their mother was killed back when monster hunting was legal so they are wary around humans and mainly stay in the wooded area surrounding their old home.  
  

  * One day while rose was looking for small bones to make necklaces of she stumbles into Juleka, and - unlike everyone else - doesn't turn to stone when they make eye-contact. Juleka is happy that she can finally talk to someone other than Luka without a blindfold and they become friends.  
  

  * The townsfolk dont particularly _like_ gorgons so when they find out about Juleka and Rose they are hunted down, not to kill them - because its illegal - but to lock them up and 'accidentally' starve Luka and Juleka and just outright destroy Rose.
  * They escape and end up in a little monster village, where they meet many people like: Marinette the voodoo doll, Nathaniel - a Frankenstein-like being, Marc the poltergeist (Ghost that can interact with physical objects/living things), Adrien the banshee, Alix and Jalil the sphinx's, Ivan the golem, Mylene the Half-Boggart (Cuz why not), Alya the Werefox, ect.  
  

  * Idk man I ran outta ideas




	19. 50 dollars

OK SO, Marc is a hooker cuz he could rock it, and Nath (who he doesn't know, the didn't go to the same school) is in a car, Marc is walking around and leans into his window "50 dollars anything you want" Nath opens the door and hands him the 50 and when they get there Marc is about to start stripping till Nath rushes in with a labtop, a poster board, and markers 

"C'mon this assignment is due in 10 hours and I have no clue what i'm doing."

Marc is in love

Thats it, thats the prompt

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Some Things Are Meant To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178475) by [Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Bisexual_Fangirl_Forever)
  * [MDC and MA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852467) by [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid)
  * [Comic Con](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289937) by [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/pseuds/CryptTheCryptid)




End file.
